From The Void Comes The Storm
by alexxxdino4446
Summary: For the one who has nothing else to lose and the one that has everything to prove. What will happen once fate decides to cross their paths? (Infinity War spoilers if you haven't seen it, in which case what are you waiting for? Go, go now!).


Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel Cinematic Universe or Zero no Tsukaima(The familiar of Zero).

* * *

"Where is he?" Steve looked at where just a moment ago was Thanos after he just took the stone from Vision's forehead and was nowhere to be found right now. "Where did he go?"

"Steve?" Bucky approached looking lost at current situation, the same as Steve.

"Buck, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, what happened?" Steve didn't answer and instead looked at Wanda and Vision, the later completely devoid of color in the arms of the first before looking back at Bucky and then down closing his fist.

At the same time Rhodey arrived thankful that his armor only lost its flight capacity and heavy artillery. "Sam?" he called as he spotted someone in the grass.

"Over here." Said person answered as he recovered his senses and started to stand.

"Here, let me help you." Rhodey gave him a hand as the extended wings made difficult for Sam to regain his ground.

"What happened? Did we win?" Rhodey was about to answer when they heard a sound coming from a couple of trees in front of them, of which a platinum blonde woman appeared holding a hand in her stomach.

"Guys?" Nat called she leaned on a tree trying to keep her balance.

"Hey easy there, here." Sam approached to check on her as her breathing turned heavy and helped her to straight up.

"Thanks, I'm okay just took a hit earlier." Natasha thanked as she looked the scene, Bruce just arrived still on board of the Hulkbuster, the King T'Challa and Okoye were ok it seemed, and finally Steve and Bucky were standing behind Wanda unsure of what to do as she caressed the inert body of Vision. "What's going on?" She asked at everyone now gathered as the raccoon and tree joined them sadly looking lost just as everyone else, no one answered, all aware of the fact that they just lost Vision and what it meant, all exchanging glances when she noticed that in fact one of them was missing, and she wasn't the only one because all of them started searching for the missing God of Thunder.

"I am Groot."

They all turned their eyes on Groot as he pointed at the place where stood the Mad Titan just a moment ago with all the Infinity Stones.

"They? What do you mean they?" Rocket asked as he followed the scorched marks in the ground, marks that were caused for great heat, the same heat that comes from lightning. "Someone has seen Thor?" He asked but no one answered letting Rocket to sigh as he looked up. "I really liked that guy."

* * *

"Why you didn't tell us?" Quill asked with his eyes red of the lost he discovered and its effect on him.

"It wouldn't have changed anything." Strange answered using his hands to help himself of the ground.

"How can you said that, we lost." Peter looked down. "Damn it." He then looked around, all of them completely exhausted of their battle, the young Peter helping Tony to stand, Drax and Nebula behind him helping Mantis. "What are we going to do now?"

"Let's go back to Earth." Tony said as he looked at them. "There's still one stone and I know Vison would destroy it himself rather than let Thanos have it. And Bruce should have alerted Rogers after we left, it's not too late, do your portal magic thing and send us back." He looked at Strange anxiously for an answer.

"Ok, first: it doesn't work like that, from one place to another in the same planet perhaps, but going from one world to another is an entirely different matter." Strange explained oddly clam but also slightly annoyed.

"Then we use our Ship." Peter proposed. "But we need to go now, I don't know about your friends there, nor if they be able to stop Thanos or even hold him for long, but if we go now maybe we still could arrive in time to end this… And I promise to not lost it this time."

"Is no use." Strange again answered, like both times before he looked completely calm.

"Then tell us something we could use!" Tony approached him, the contrast between their behavior, almost like what they experienced was totally different from each other. "You said we won in one, tell us how, so we can do it."

Strange looked at Tony in the eyes without once losing his cool before switching to Mantis and then at the young Peter. "You haven't felt anything?" They looked uncertain, neither answering, but both shook their heads. "Of the 1.000.604 futures I've seen." Strange closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "The one in which we succeed, is not the one where I tell you how."

"Then, you can't tell us what to do?" Quill asked trying to understand what he just heard while Tony remembered something.

"You said this was the endgame, what does that mean?" Stark asked at the Doctor, sure he can't tell them what to do, but that doesn't mean he can't explain the rest. "If you can't tell us what to do, then tell us what not to do, sounds pretty simple to me."

"You're right." Strange approached putting a hand on Tony's shoulder. "It is simple Stark. I saw only one future where we won." Strange looked at him now straight at the eyes and in complete calm. "But I never said that Thanos won in all the others."

* * *

Today a very special ceremony was celebrated at the Tristan Academy of Magic, where nobles from around the world came to learn the arts of magic and it's four elements. And now in a place where magic meant nobility, there was nothing more important than the summoning ritual established by the Founder himself, but sometimes things don't go as planned or as expected, after all fate can be unpredictable sometimes.

"What's going on!?" All around the courtyard the students ran panicked at the sudden explosion caused by the last summoning spell.

"What did the Zero do now!?" A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white ruffled-collar blouse under his black cloak exclaimed covering his face dramatically while holding a rose.

"I don't know but something went flying to the woods." Answered another student with blonde hair and beefy constitution.

"Oh by the Founder! She did it, she killed her familiar and blew it away." Said a tall, beautiful dark-skinned young woman of bountiful proportions.

"Unlikely." A little voice came from behind her, it's source a small bespectacled girl with light blue hair and matching eyes holding a book in front of her.

"Professor Colbert let me try again." A petite girl with long, pink hair and pink eyes begged at her professor.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that Miss Valliere." Colbert replied while shaking the dust from his robes.

"But Why!?" Louise demanded afraid of the possible outcome of her unsuccessful spell.

"Because the ritual was completed successfully and unless the current familiar dies there is no need for you to repeat it." Professor Colbert's answer seemed to appease the young the mage who now looked around confused.

"But then where is my familiar?"

"I'm afraid that your familiar is currently in the woods Miss Valliere." Colbert directed his sight at the woods near the Academy grounds as he cleaned his glasses.

"What?"

"The summoning ritual summons the familiar before It's master, no matter where it is or what is doing, it will always answer to the call of the mage, and while its unheard of, it appears that in this case you familiar was summoned in the middle of what it seems to be a fight." The professor went on to explain at the young Valliere while the rest of the students and their familiars calmed down.

"You mean that…"

"After the explosion caused by your spell, two beings went directly at the woods, with impressive speed I must said, I wasn't actually able to distinguish them, but I'm completely sure that your familiar has been summoned and ist currently in the forest." Professor Colbert continued with his exposition.

"But if there are two, how I would know which one is?"

"While I never heard of a case like this, the ritual summoned both of them, meaning that both are eligible as your familiar." Colbert smiled at cheered student.

"Then let's go!" Louise said happily as she started her way at the forest. 'I did it! Not only I successfully summoned my familiar, but I even got two!' However, her thoughts were abruptly stopped when a hand was placed in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Miss Valliere, but it seems we'll have to wait." Colbert signaled at the sky where a great number of dark clouds were forming. "A storm is coming."

* * *

Everything happened fast, he got the last stone, the only thing he had to do now was snap his fingers and all will be over, all of his loses will have a meaning and his efforts and determination will be rewarded with the dawn of a now balanced universe. Or at least until the Thunder fell. Why? Why was he here, the one who was supposed to die so half of his people will live, and why himself was in that state, using the gauntlet to protect himself the Asgardian and his weapon, without able to use the gauntlet and finish everything.

"Thanos!"

Thor yelled as he charged against Thanos with all his might, one after another the Stormbreaker collided with the Infinity Gauntlet as the God of Thunder and the Mad Titan continued their clash, none retreating and both of them fixed on the eyes of the other testing their opponent's volition.

"Enough!"

Thanos shouted as he punched the Asgardian with his right hand throwing him in to the ground, this time however the God not only was at the peak of his determination but also of his power and a little fall would not stop him, and so he probed immediately using his axe to impulse himself of the ground and taking advantage of his immediate position struck the axe at side of the Titan, who in return used his left arm to strike again, this time with enough force coming from the adrenaline of getting hurt to send Thor a couple of meters away of himself.

"Admirable but useless Asgardian." Taking out the axe of his body the Titan looked at his opponent getting up, a little smile appearing on his face the moment he started raising his left hand, finally and after all that sacrifice, he was now wielding the gauntlet and the six Infinity Stones, putting his thumb and middle finger together he looked at his foe. "You can't stand between a man and his destiny."

'Snap'

Nothing happened, all the stones assembled, all in the back of his hand and yet nothing happened. "What's the meaning of this?" He questioned unaware of the levitating axe aside of him.

"Funny you said that." Thor said gaining the attention of Thanos. Stormbreaker returned at the hand of the God of Thunder as it's place belongs there, as the weapon of a King. "I am Thor Odison." Step by step he approached the Titan. "King of Asgard, God of Thunder." Electricity emerged from his body, his eyes overflowing with power. "Brother of the God of Mischief and the Goddess of Death." Saying those lasts words, he aimed his weapon at the chest of the Mad Titan. "And fate brought me here!" Then with all the might of his godly arm he threw his axe and launched himself at Thanos.

"Fine by me."

And as the sky clouded and rain descended, Thanos charged on last time, using his gauntlet he deflected the weapon before it hit him. He now realized that it wasn't him who didn't use the gauntlet against the Asgardian, it was the gauntlet which refused his command or at least that's what he thought. "I'll do it myself!" Using all his will, overcoming the pain and the fatigue carried of his continuous battles he launched himself against the last barrier between him and his ultimate purpose. Parring the axe with his gauntlet and attacking with his right fist the Titan and the God brawled once again, however this time would be different.

"It's that the best you can do!" Losing grip of his axe Thor took advantage of his smaller frame to strike Thanos from below with his now free hand causing the Titan to lose his balance briefly. Because even if he was defeated before, the God of Thunder would not yield, Thor would not surrender, after all he fought the Titan once, he saw the Hulk fight against him as well as his brother trying to kill him, all of them failed, but more than a thousand years of life and an even bigger number of opponents including ice giants between them gave him experience, especially against bigger opponents. And so, with all that experience and fury he struck the face of the Titan on more time, getting full advantage of the momentum his other fist impacted the forehead of his enemy letting him open to the assault of the full Asgardian might as Thor again and again attacked the Titan, powered by his own pain and guilt he continued his charge at his now powerless opponent.

'Why?' The mad Titan wondered unable to stop his foe. 'Wasn't this my destiny.' Feeling everything the Asgardian threw at him, little by little he stepped back. 'My daughter, my children.' His will being the only thing keeping him standing, he started to remember the things he did as the punishment didn't stop, gathering what strength he had left he countered his opponent but was futile, as even if he hit him Thor remained unstoppable. 'You will never be a God.' Those words emerged from his memories as he felt the fall of his enormous body.

'Crash!'

The sky roared as Thor reclaimed his axe from the ground and stared at the now fallen Titan. "I told you that you would die for that." And with those words the God of Thunder enacted his revenge.

* * *

A/N: This is a draft, after I watched the movie and the credits rolled I thought (What the hell man!? What the actual hell!? Why? Why would they do that? And where is Hawkeye?) And then the stinger appeared and I was like (Ah that's why.) So now that I more calm i tried to see what would happen if an external factor ocurried and it come to this, anyway thanks for reading.


End file.
